Elaborate Lives
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: May this confession- you father's confession- be the start."


**Elaborate Lives**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: "May this confession- you father's confession- be the start."**

**A/N: Idina Menzel had her baby! Congratulations Idina and Taye! And Happy Birthday, Walker!**

**A/N: From 1840-1940, pink was originally for baby boys. It was thought to be a tamer version of fire- red. So that's why the blanket is pink instead of blue, because pink was considered masculine in the 1800s.**

_We all lead such elaborate lives  
wild ambitions in our sights  
How an affair of the heart survives  
days apart and hurried nights  
Seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to live like that  
seems quite unbelievable to me  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want our time to be  
slower and gentler, wiser, free_

"Do we really live in 'extravagant' times' as the Wizard likes to remind us?" She asked, sitting up, pulling her knees to her chest. He sat next to her, and reached out, playing with a strand of loose hair.

"I wouldn't say 'extravagant times'. More like 'elaborate lives'. Each one is different. All I know is that I'm tired." He sighed.

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"Of what? Not us."

"No. I'm not tired of us. I'm tired of all we're going through. We're playing games we can't win, and....commiting unintended emotional crimes.....with...too many choices tearing us apart. All I know is that....I don't want to live like that. I don't want to love like that."

She got up, going to the window. Silent, he followed, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I just want to be with you, now and forever, peaceful, true. May this confession be the start." She turned in his arms. "Please, Fae, let me love you forever."

"Tonight. Love me tonight."

_We all live in extravagant times  
playing games we can't all win  
Unintened emotional crimes  
Take some out, take others in_

The assignment was simple: Kill Morrible.

That she could do.

But just as she took aim.......

....she wasn't counting on the children coming out of the school.

She wasn't counting on losing her nerve.

_I'm so tired of all we're going through  
I don't want to live like that  
I'm so tired of all we're going through  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want to be with you  
Now and forever, peaceful, true  
This may not be the moment  
to tell you face to face  
But I could wait forever  
for the perfect time and place_

Blood.

So much blood.

It coated the floor, staining the wood.

But Fiyero, was nowhere to be found.

_We all lead such elaborate lives  
We don't know whose words are true  
Strangers, lovers, husbands, wives  
Hard to know who's loving who _

She ran.

Her feet carried her from the loft, through the streets of the city. Finally, she stopped, facing a set of heavy wooden doors.

The Cloister of Saint Glinda.

She wasn't religious, but she had no where else to go.

Where could she, covered in blood and shaken, find shelter _except_ at a cloister?

Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she hurried up the steps, and pounded on the door.

_Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to live like that_

Her dark eyes watched the western sky.

Slowly, her long, emerald fingers rubbed her growing belly, as the child she carried kicked inside her.

She shuddered.

She couldn't be carrying his child. Just the thought if his child, his offspring, _his son_ growing, forming, _living _inside her was enough to make her shudder.

She couldn't have this baby.

Because it was his.

_Too many choices tear us apart  
I don't want to love like that  
I just want to touch your heart  
May this confession_

Elphaba's scream echoed through the room.

With one final push, her son entered the world. Sister Doctor cleaned him off, cut the cord, and wrapped him in a pink blanket, before going over and laying him in her arms. Then, she left, giving them privacy.

Elphaba looked down at her newborn son.

Blue eyes, tan skin, sandy hair.

He looked every bit like his father.

_"I'm tired of all we're going through. We're playing games we can't win, and....commiting unintended emotional crimes.....with...too many choices tearing us apart. All I know is that....I don't want to live like that. I don't want to love like that. I just want to be with you, now and forever, peaceful, true."_

As she looked into his eyes, she saw Fiyero. Letting out a sob, she whispered,

"May this confession- you father's confession- be the start."

_Be the start._


End file.
